


Rings and Alarm Clocks

by museofspeed



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museofspeed/pseuds/museofspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce doesn't like Bart much. But he <i>really</i> doesn't like Oliver Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rings and Alarm Clocks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darthbatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Darthbatgirl).



> Thanks to Julius12 for betaing and titling. Also, this takes place at some point in a vague, nebulous future.

Bruce walked down the stairs of the mansion, yawning. He'd slept later than he meant to this morning, and Two-Face was still loose. It was all Alfred's fault. He'd stolen Bruce's alarm clock again.

Bruce paused on his way down to the cave. He could hear _giggling_ in the sitting room. Had one of "Brucie's" girlfriends come over unannounced? Had he invited one over and forgotten about her?

He took a moment to get into character and opened the door.

"Goood morning," he said charmingly and looked into the room.

Oh.

It wasn't a girlfriend. It was Tim with that speedster. Bart might not be called Impulse anymore, or even Kid Flash, but he was still the same irresponsible child underneath. Tim deserved better. The two of them were all curled up around each other in that sickeningly sweet way they tended towards.

Bart giggled, playing with Tim's hand. "It's afternoon, Bruce!" he said.

Bruce scowled and ignored him. "Tim," he said menacingly. "Could I have a moment?"

"Sure," Tim said, making no move to get up.

"_Alone,_" Bruce growled.

Tim sighed and poked Bart's side. "Off," he said.

"Aww," Bart pouted and disentangled himself from Tim.

Tim gave him a smile and squeezed his hand. "Won't be long."

Bruce's frown deepened. He really couldn't stand Tim wasting his time with that _child._ There were many more suitable people Tim could take as a love. Spoiler hadn't been ideal, but she was far preferable to someone as immature as Bart Allen.

"What is it?" Tim asked.

"I don't like having metahumans in my city," Bruce said.

Tim rolled his eyes. "Superman and Wonder Woman come here all the time."

"That's different," Bruce growled.

"Why?" Tim asked. "Because they aren't intimidated by you? Because I'm not dating either of them?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Bruce growled, scowling harder. Tim was right, but he wasn't about to admit it.

"You don't know Bart at all," Tim said. "He isn't Impulse anymore. He's older. More mature."

"I trust your judgment," Bruce said. "See that I'm not making a mistake."

Tim nodded. "Thanks," he said. "There's something else."

"What?" Bruce asked.

Tim gave an embarrassed grin and pulled a small box out of his pocket. "I'm proposing."

If Bruce weren't in absolutely perfect physical condition, he would have had a heart attack.

"_Proposing?_" he growled. Tim grinned and opened the box. There was a fairly large diamond ring inside. "How much did you spend on that… _thing?_"

"It was my money, not yours," Tim said quickly. "And not as much as you're thinking. Cassie and Kon made the diamond from coal, so all I needed to do was polish it and get it set."

"You're too young to marry," Bruce said.

"We're probably going to have the ceremony in two years or so," Tim said quickly.

Bruce nodded. Plenty of time to convince Tim not to do it at all.

"I mean, Bart can't legally drink! Not that it affects him with his speedster metabolism, but we're going to wait." Tim closed the ring box and put it in his pocket. "Anyway, Ollie said he's working to get gay marriage legal in Star City. We can go out there and – "

"Gay marriage is legal in Massachusetts," Bruce said. "Why not marry there?"

"We aren't marrying for a few years anyway," Tim said. "We might as well wait."

"You are _not_ getting married in Star City," Bruce said. "No son of mine will have their wedding ruined because of _Queen._"

"Well it's not like I can do it here," Tim said mildly.

Bruce scowled. "I can get it to become legal. Will you marry here if you can?"

Tim smiled. "Thanks, Bruce," he said. "That'd be great." Without warning, he hugged Bruce tightly.

It was clearly the speedster's influence on him. Bruce hugged back gingerly. "Don't let him distract you from your duties," he said gruffly. He turned and marched down to the Batcave. He had calls to make.

 

Bart looked up when Tim came into the room. "Did it work?" he asked.

Tim nodded and slipped the ring onto his own finger. "Of course, he thought that I was going to propose to you, instead of that you had already proposed to me."

Bart giggled. "It's not like I could wear the ring. I've already got one!" He grinned and held out his hand. The Flash ring gleamed on his finger.

"Mmm." Tim snatched Bart's hand up and kissed his knuckles. "Still. We'll be married in Gotham, when it's legal."

"Awesome!" Bart said. "You were so right about Bruce hating Green Arrow more than me!" He pulled Tim towards him.

"He doesn't hate either of you," Tim said.

"Uh huh, right," Bart said. "Weren't we getting in some quality cuddling?"

Tim smiled at Bart and lay down next to him on the couch. "We were. And it was very nice."

Bart snuggled into him. "I love you, Tim," he said.

Tim tilted Bart's head up and kissed him. "Love you too, fiancé."

Bart giggled. "This is so cool."

"It really is," Tim agreed.


End file.
